The descendants of Beorn
by Helkahothion
Summary: Bordarigorn is leaving his home near Bree to travel in the wild world. On his travels he meets up with the mysterious elf Devil. He becomes his deciple and follows him to the vales of the Anduin.


In the past people that reviewed my story said it was not good because of  
the way of conversation. It was supposed to be "Not-Tolkien", because Tolkien never used conversations much. So I tell to those people: I am not Tolkien. This story is only based on the world of Tolkien. Not on Tolkien's  
way of narrating. I am not making a tribute to Tolkien's write style  
(although it is great), I am making a tribute to the wonderful world of  
Middle-Earth he created. I hope not to see those reviews in the future.  
Judge the story on how I wrote it, not how Tolkien would write it.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Helkahothion  
  
The descendants of Beorn  
  
1  
  
"Bordarigorn, are you really sure? There are a lot of dangerous things outside. Not only bandits, but wild animals as well."  
  
"I am sure mother. There is no adventure in here. I want to see the rest of Middle-Earth. It is not as if I am the only one that has gone away on a travel. I will go to Bree first and from there on out I will see where my path takes me."  
  
"If you can make it to Bree, you foolish boy."  
  
"You should have some more faith in him. If you keep speaking to him like that, he will only grow uncertain."  
  
"He should be uncertain. There is no way he could survive like that. Are you really sure you want to leave son?"  
  
"I am sure father."  
  
"Then let us say goodbye. Good luck to you."  
  
"Thanks father. Goodbye mother" Bordarigorn gave a last goodbye and left the room. He went to his own room and made himself ready to leave. He packed some bread and the bottles with water. The torches where inside and the rope was tight to the side of the pack. His sleeping bag was placed un top of all the other stuff. Bordarigorn hauled the pack on his back and opened his closet. He took out the quiver and bow that he made himself. Very proud on the craft he placed the quiver on his back and picked up the bow. He decided to keep it close to him in case needed. He went back to the living room to say goodbye to the rest of his family who where gathered there. His sister was crying, but his brother looked proud. The uncles and aunts wished him luck and his grandmother gave him some extra food. His grandfather urged him to come over. He was carrying a package rapped in old sheets. He opened it and it contained an old Horn. "This belonged to my old grandfather. It will bring fear to foe and might to mate. May it serve you well." "Thank you Grandfather. I will use it well and treat it with respect." Bordarigorn was beaming as he stepped out and stepped on the road when his father came running after him. He bellowed him to stop and said he had forgotten something. "No one can survive without this." His father held out a sword. It was not very new, but the blade was sharp and it handled great. Bordarigorn tied the sheath to his belt and thanked his father. He once more looked back before turning his back again. The was long and seemed to go on forever. It was very peaceful as he walked. Birds where singing and bringing the finest songs to Bordarigorn's ears. This was precisely why he left. He could not wait to see the other people. He was most longing to see the elves. He had heared the most wonderful stories about them. But never did he see one of them. The gate of Bree became bigger and bigger and he was soon to approach it. The people at the gate where walking in and out. Some carrying goods or food, other escorting animals. It seemed that Bree was dwelling. At the gate he was tapped on the shoulder by a guard. He tolled him that he was a traveler and was passing trough. Bordarigorn informed for the nearest inn and was directed to the Prancing Pony. It was wonderful to see: Hobbits. The little people. The first encounter Bordarigorn had with another race. He saw the happiness in their faces and his grief for leaving his family faded away a little. A hobbit was trying to drag a trunk that appeared to be very heavy. Bordarigorn spied on the address that it had to be taken to the Inn where he was heading at and offered the Hobbit to help carry. "Why thank you sir. Quite a gentlemen are we? Where are you from?" Bordarigorn could easily lift the trunk above his shoulder and left it to be supported by one of them. As he walked he spoke with the Hobbit, who did not seem to mind that he asked him all sort of questions about his people. These people where very kind. A cart came running trough the streets the Hobbit had to pull Bordarigorn back to prevent him from getting mangled toes. They soon found the prancing pony. As he stepped in a fat man with long sideburns and a tip beard took the trunk out of his hands. "Thank you for helping this little Hobbit sir. He would be late if you didn't do it. How can I help you mister eh.."  
  
"Bordarigorn" Bordarigorn asked for a meal and a room. He went upstairs and dropped his bag on the ground. His waist belt was not very full. His family could not give much and the savings he made where not a lot since not many people around could spare a lot. The room was not very expensive and the meal could be spared, but at this rate, he could only go on for a month. He needed work. He organized his supplies and went downstairs where his meal was served. He sat down and looked at the plate with his eyes wide open. He had never had so much to eat for himself. Normally this amount was divided between him, his father and his brother. He enjoyed the food and settled down in his chair. He noticed that there was another door. From behind it came some laughter once and a while. He asked the Innkeeper what it was. He explained to Bordarigorn that it was the common room of the Inn where people tolled each other stories and laughed about jokes and other stuff. Bordarigorn had a common room at home. So he figured it would be a nice form of entertainment. As he went in he saw some hobbits and humans. Most of them sat in groups. One of the humans did not. He sat away from the others. Alone at a table, but what made him most special was that he still had his cloak on and that Bordarigorn could not see his face. Very weird indeed, since the sun was shining and it was not chilly outside. Bordarigorn sat himself down at a table near the big group and listened to the stories for a while.  
  
Bordarigorn had been listening to a lot of the stories and laughed at a lot of jokes. But yet he did not find anything useful for him to get a job. Bordarigorn decided to push his luck and stepped in after the laughing about a joke had died. "Excuse me folks, I have just been out of my home and I need work. Do any of you know where I can earn some cash?" The man looked at each other and it was one of the Hobbits who cracked first. The laughter filled the room again and Bordarigorn went back to his place, pouting. "These people are not very helpful when they have been drinking beer."' The mysterious man said.  
  
"Do you know where I can earn some money?"  
  
"You could steal it. I see you are traveling. Where are you heading?"  
  
"'I don't know. Where ever my feet take me."  
  
"Ah a fresh ranger I see. Not very experienced. Why don't you travel with me for a while? I have seen a lot and could be of assistance."  
  
"Hey listen, I don't need help. I can do fine on my own thank you. And I am no thief. My parents raised me better than that. If you don't have a job for me, I will find one myself." Bordarigorn stood up and walked away, leaving the man alone with a weird kind of grin on his face. He went to his room and took out his bow, quiver and sword. He walked into the bright sun and spoke to a few merchants for a job. Most of them had all their vacancies filled, but a merchant tolled him that the Underhill's needed some help on the field with the sheep. He got directions from the man and, after thanking the man; he went to the field of the Underhill's. It was a hobbit house. Never had he saw one. He bent over and knocked on the door. A little man opened the door. In his hand he held a pipe and in the other a walking stick. Behind him was his son. It was the little boy he had helped carrying the trunk. "That's him daddy. He is the one who helped me."  
  
"I see you have been helping out my son. Why are you here? Came claiming a reward?" The man asked in suspicion.  
  
"Oh no sir, would not dare. I was looking for a job and one of the merchants tolled me you needed help on the field. I don't know what you need done, but I will do my best."''' The man's face cheered up and he pulled Bordarigorn inside. Bordarigorn, not used to the height, crashed into to doorpost and was knocked back. The Hobbit apologized and urged him to come in. Bordarigorn stepped in and was offered a seat at a large table. He sat down and the Hobbit showed him some pictures. They showed map's of a piece of land. The Hobbit explained that this was his piece of land. He was a sheep keeper and was delivering a large piece of the wool supply. Mr. Underhill was very fond of his flock, but it was reducing for some reason. He and his son always walked along with the sheep, but the two of them where not enough to keep sight on all the sheep. Bordarigorn agreed to come along. Mr. Underhill had not much to spare, but he could give Bordarigorn little payment. Bordarigorn was also allowed to stay and eat in the farm of Mr. Underhill. He later met Ms. Underhill and the daughter Tulip. Everything went well and for a moment no sheep disappeared. After two weeks, Bordarigorn had gathered enough money to make it for the Elven city Imladris. In the old days, his father had tolled him about the Elven city. He had tolled Bordarigorn that one of the most powerful inhabitants of Middle-Earth lived there. But he had no idea how to get in. If they would accept him anyway. Mr. Underhill was sad about the leave of Bordarigorn. He had bee a good help and a good audience for the stories that his children had heared to many times. More than once Bordarigorn had listened to the stories of the man. Bordarigorn decided that he went to Bree one more time, go back to the farm for his last round with the sheep and then leave. It was jus stalling; he had a bit of trouble leaving. It was as if Mr. Underhill became some distant relative from him. In Bree, nothing had changed. It was still busy. He went to the pony and ordered ale. He went to the common room and placed his ale on the table. As he drank the beer he saw the mystery man again. The man smiled at him and Bordarigorn turned away. For some reason, Bordarigorn had the idea that this man was not like the others he had seen around. Very different indeed. He could not quite place the feeling. But he did not bother to do so. For all he knew, the sheep that disappeared could might as well be his work. He saw the man leave and was relieved. He finished his ale and took the courage to tell a joke. It appeared to be funny and as he left, Bordarigorn was followed by laughter. He stepped into the main room and bumped into Tulip. "Quickly you have to come. It's father, he did not come back from his round with the sheep." The girl said hysterically. Bordarigorn took the girl on his shoulders and rushed back to the farm with his weapons bungling around him. At the farm, Mr. Underhill's son was already waiting for him. He had a cut above his eyebrow. He placed Tulip on the ground and asked what happened. "A Warg. Father found what was pestering the flock. It was a Warg. He said he was going after it, but he did not come back. I went looking for him and found him in a tree. The Warg had chased him up it and now he is stuck there."  
  
"How did you get that cut?" Bordarigorn asked hastily  
  
"I fell over a tree root as I rushed back."  
  
"Okay, ill get you're father. You two, help you're mother barricade the house and don't come out until I come back or the sun has come up for the second time. If the last thing is the case, I will most certain be dead. Go now!" And with these words, Bordarigorn headed out across the field. On his way he saw the several sheep wandering on their own. Mr. Underhill had not yet placed them in the cage. He had no time to wander about the sheep; there was a life at stake. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and scouted around for any signs of Mr. Underhill. After about five minutes, he heared a howl and a cry from the distance. The cry had come from Mr. Underhill. Bordarigorn feared for the worse and charged forward while readying an arrow on his bow. He did not want anything to happen to this poor hobbit. He treated Bordarigorn so nice. But his fear had turned to truth as he entered the scene. The Warg was tearing Mr. Underhill open. Next to the mutilated body laid a broken branch. It had broken under the feet of the little man. Bordarigorn filled up by a blinding rage. He shot the arrow, and another and another and another, he kept shooting until his quiver was empty. He did not bother to lay an aim. He took out his father's sword and charged, not even looking where he was going. But rage, as it always turned out, was a bad counsel. The Warg jumped to the side and leaped into the big man, knocking him of his feet. And there he was, on the ground, with a famished Warg un top of him. The adventure that had not even started was already at an end. But the he would not give up without a fight. With the sword out of reach, he had nothing but his bare hands. So with all the might his ancestors had given him, he punched at the beast. It was knocked back for a second. Then it hesitated. Another two-foot had entered the scene. With yet another burning blade. But this blade was elfish. Bordarigorn noticed the man to. "I see you can use another hand."  
  
"I don't need any hand. I can take care of my own business thief!"  
  
"Thief? What on Middle-Earth makes you think I am a thief?"  
  
"Later" Bordarigorn reached for his sword and once more charged the foul creature. The Warg, entertained by the foolishness of the man, raised himself on his back paws and gave Bordarigorn a big slash with his front claws. Bordarigorn screamed in pain and agony. His chest lay open and was bleeding. He fell back once more. With his blade upwards to fend of the Warg. The Warg lunged at Bordarigorn and landed with is full weight on the poor man. It raised his head for the final bite and  
SLASH! A soft thud was heared and the Warg's head lay on the floor, while the body was still standing. The cloaked man soon pushed it of and the man quickly placed his knife back into its sheath.  
  
"That is some sharp blade you got there" Bordarigorn said astonished.  
  
"Later" The man replied as he lifted Bordarigorn from the ground and carried him back to the farm. Tulip screamed as she saw the cloaked man carrying Bordarigorn approach the farm. Her mother and brother quickly removed the obstacles from the door. Bordarigorn was placed on the kitchen table. The man cut of his clothes and beckoned Ms. Underhill to get some water boiling. Bordarigorn was babbling, he kept apologizing to Tulip and Sander for not being able to have saved their father. As the water was boiling, the man took some sort of leaf and crushed it with the hilt of his sword. He mixed it with the water, which resulted into a green sort of porridge. The man said to Bordarigorn that it might hurt and quickly divided the porridge over the cuts. It did hurt all right. Mr. Underhill quickly covered Tulip's ears. Bordarigorn swore as if his life depended on it. The man tried to get the last bit on a wound but got a kicked in the stomach and was called the devil. They all left Bordarigorn for a minute. Soon afterwards, the pain of the porridge had flooded away and the man came back with bandages. But now that his cloak was taken of, Bordarigorn came a shocking surprise: "By Eru! You are an elf!"  
  
"Indeed ranger. And you certainly are not. The words that came out of you just then alone could have made that rat run of with his tail between his legs begging for merci."  
  
"Well, my father tolled that I should express my feelings at all times."  
  
"I noticed. Why did you cal me a thief back there ranger?"  
  
"You said in the inn, that if I needed money, I could steal it."  
  
"Oh that, well I was just joking. Stealing is for the lower section of Middle-Earth. The scum as you might refer to it in you're ever gentle tongue." The elf said laughingly.  
  
"How can you be so humorous when Mr. Underhill has just been murdered?" Bordarigorn asked agitated.  
  
" I have been walking these soils far longer than you have. Don't you think I have not seen death enough? If I would to mourn over every single beloved I lost, I would be a total wreck. I would possibly jump onto a spike out of sadness. Death is just a fact of life. Wherever Mr. Underhill is, it is not worse than here. Life can be cruel, but it also has it's beauties, is that not why you are traveling ranger?"  
  
"Ehm, yes, but how do you know that?"  
  
"You remind me of a younger me. When I headed out into the world, I was just like you. Only richer."  
  
"I don't believe I caught you're name Master Elf."  
  
"You can just keep calling me whatever you like. When you deserve it, you can catch my name." The elf said with a stern face.  
  
"Okay fine then, I shall call just continue calling you Devil." Bordarigorn joked.  
  
"Fine with me." The elf turned around and left the room filled with only the smell of herb's and confusion.  
  
2  
  
Bordarigorn and Devil got up soon to get the body of poor Mr. Underhill. The body had not been touched and lay motionless no the same place where it was left. Some of the sheep lay near their former owner. As if they where paying their last respect. Tears dwelled in Bordarigorn's eyes. The poor Hobbit never stood a chance. Bordarigorn kneeled at the Mr. Underhill and took up the body. He did not look at the body. It was too far gone. He took of his robe and rapped it around the body, leaving only the head exposed. With some water, he washed the face and hair of the man. At least his children did not have to see him in that horrible state. As he stood up, Bordarigorn swore that he would murder every Warg he would lay his eye on and every beast that served them. "I shall cut, rip, stab, break or wreck them. They will not live when my eye has spotted them. Claws will not avail them. Teeth will not assist them. Death I shall bring to them."  
  
"I hope you realize what you have gotten yourself into" Devil said, "An oath can be a terrible thing."  
  
"Yes, and I am sure that in your immortal years you made some on which clings a horrible story that you don't want to talk about. You know what? Today I'm not going to care. This is the last day of Mr. Underhill." Bordarigorn said annoyed. He turned his back on the elf and walked away, not looking if he followed and not caring either. The farm was filled with family and friends. They where there for the burial. Mr. Underhill had had a lot of friends. He was never too lazy to make a nice conversation with someone. Tulip and Sander where crying. Mr. Underhill tried to comfort them, but she had trouble not crying herself. There was a sad atmosphere and some candles where lit in the house. The sun was already at the top of the sky, but no one seemed to notice. A shadow of the candles danced on the wall, but not cheering at the death, it seemed that the candles where mourning. The faces went gray as Bordarigorn entered the house. Devil bumped his head at the post, no one reacted, no one moved. Hats where removed. Bordarigorn laid Mr. Underhill on the table, which was decorated with beautiful flowers and ribbons. An old Hobbit stepped in. He looked verily important. He took some glasses out of his pocket and extracted a little note from the other. "We have gathered here to say goodbye to Leonard Underhill. Shortened Leo. Leo was more than just a Hobbit. He was a darn good sheep keeper, a fantastic husband, wonderful father and a reliable friend. And as I can see from the loyalty of this man, a good and honest boss. Leo, although living outside of Bree, was a good member of Bree's community. He had flaws yes, but we all do. All with all, he did well. I say we keep a moment of silence for Leonard Underhill." Worse. Worse than the looks on the faces of the family, was the silence. Many people where heared grieving. Not on purpose, but they could not help. Bordarigorn wished he could just leave. Step out into the open air and breath free, away from the sadness, the depressive air, the downfall. He took a deep breath once more as the little Hobbit awed him to take Mr. Underhill once more. They took him outside, to the beautiful fields, where his sheep always housed. A grave was already prepared. Four Hobbits lowered him in the hole and Ms. Underhill threw the first piece of earth. The four Hobbits filled the grave and Tulip got a flower, which she laid on the grave. Sander had shaven a sheep and his mother had made a beautiful sweater from it. He put it on the cross and walked backwards. He bowed last for his father and joined his sister at his mother's side. There they stood. Looking at a cross with a sweater on it. It was too much for Bordarigorn. He stepped away from the group. And went back to the house. No one seemed to care. At the house there was a merchant. It seemed to be one of Mr. Underhill's buyers. He stood there tapping his foot and looking around. Bordarigorn stepped at the man and asked him if he could help him. "Yes, I would like to speak to Leo. He is late. I should have had the wool yesterday. Where is he?" The man said.  
  
"He has died yesterday. He was murdered by a Warg."  
  
"That is really sad. But I have paying customers for that wall. I need that wool and I will be forced to take steps if I don't get my supplies soon." Bordarigorn drew his sword and threatened the man to get going or he would turn him into a roast beef. He was soon knocked no the back and pulled back. Devil awed the man to be so nice to wait a second and then turned to Bordarigorn. "Devil! Do you want to give something to that greedy pig?"  
  
"Use you're brain ranger. You can be very brave and wave that fancy sword around. But you will leave soon and the family Underhill can't wave a fancy sword or threaten the buyers with anything. I say we pay him and leave him with his business."  
  
"Pay up? Are you flying mad Devil?"  
  
"There is no other option."  
  
"Humph I s'pose."  
  
"You there," Devil nodded at the man, "How much are you getting?"  
  
"The wool is going to give me a profit of 20 gold pieces." The man said with a vicious twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Devil fumbled in his side pocket and took out a purse. He picked out coins and threw them at the feet of the greedy human.  
  
"There you have 15 you greedy liar, and now get lost!" The man bowed down and gathered his gold pieces. Devil could not prevent that Bordarigorn gave the man a kick in the face. The trader pulled a knife, but it was soon countered by the elfish knife and big sword. The fat man quickly shuffled the money in his purse and made a run for it. As the family came back, they saw Bordarigorn and Devil standing with their weapons out and the fat man running. They explained that they had paid him of. Sander looked at the ground and suddenly ducked. He rubbed something in his sleeve and held it up, glowing. It was another gold piece. The man had overlooked it. Makes sense since Bordarigorn's foot was blocking his sight. Mr. Underhill took the coin from Sander and wanted to give it back to Devil. Devil refused and said she could keep it. Bordarigorn gave some of his own wage back to the Underhill's. They needed it more that he did. He walked trough the door for the last time. He shook Sander's hand and gave Tulip a kiss on the cheek. He wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a little smile. Devil came standing next to him and nudged him on the shoulder. "Ready to go ranger?"  
  
"In a minute." He walked briskly past Devil knocking him back a little and went inside to get his backpack. It was still on his own place. He took it from the ground. Ms. Underhill had filled it up with food for the road. Bordarigorn smiled at the kindness of the people. He walked back outside. He owed Sander to come. Sander stepped up. Bordarigorn took his hand and placed something in it. As Sander opened it, he saw that he was holding two gold pieces. "That elf may be very old, but he did not even notice me taking some gold from him hehhehe." Bordarigorn smiled at the boy. He stood up and gave Sander a firm pat on the shoulder, took a deep breath, and then finally left. As he and Devil where walking a bit away from Bree, Devil punched Bordarigorn down. Bordarigorn stood up, but was kicked in the stomach. He stood up again and wanted to punch back, but the elf was already walking again. "What are you doing Devil?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm done."  
  
"Then why did you know me down twice?"  
  
"To teach you."  
  
"Teach me? Are you flying mad? What will you possibly teach me by punching me down?"  
  
"One: Always keep you're guard up. Constant vigilance! Two: Never steal. You will always get caught eventually." Bordarigorn caught up with the elf. Wondering why he was even following this elf, he had no reason to stick with him. But judging by his money, he had some well paying job. So maybe he could get into the same business he did. Nothing more. It was quite funny actually. He DID notice that Bordarigorn had taken the gold. The Elf looked at Bordarigorn's puzzled for a while and started laughing. Bordarigorn caught up with the intention and soon joined in the laughter. They walked of in the direction of the Misty Mountains.  
  
3  
  
"So why are you following me?"  
  
"I want to end up having a purse like you." Bordarigorn said with a grin.  
  
"Well, I don't work with traders or farmers. I do some dangerous things."  
  
"Like what." Bordarigorn looked surprised.  
  
"I take care of things, that humans are to afraid to do. So I have a lot to do. Escorting, assassinating, guarding. That kind of stuff."  
  
"Assassinating? You kill people on order Devil?"  
  
"Don't be stupid! I would never do a thing like that. If the rare case is that I am to take one out, I first investigate, you know, find out if they are not just the victim of some rich man or a group that wants him dead for no reason."  
  
"The rare case? What are you supposed to kill then?"  
  
"Mostly wolves or Wargs. I'm no heading to the Vales of the Anduin. The people there have trouble with two cave trolls. They asked me for help. I agreed that I would help them for the amount of 20 gold pieces. I am very experienced, so not very cheap."  
  
"Then what where you doing in Bree if you where to help fight those monsters?"  
  
"What? You think I can fend them of alone. Arrows won't cut it ranger. It needs a powerful blade. I posses that, but the descendants of Beorn don't have enough experienced fighters to deal with them. That is where you come in. I want to train you and guide you. If you prove worthy, you can keep travel along with me and the share of the money you get will grow bigger. How about it?"  
  
"Well, I won't say no to that. I'm in."  
  
"Great, one of the first steps is that I'll teach you elfish. You will meat some elves if you travel with me and not all of them think highly of me. So at least you would know when you are fighting with one when I tell you to. We'll start with some of the basics of the Sindarin since that is most commonly spoken." Devil was a wicked teacher. He made Bordarigorn work to the sweat. He was glad to see that Bordarigorn was a fast learner. When halfway to the Misty Mountains, he had managed to get some sentences in elfish on his own. It was not completely correct and there where a lot of Grammatical error's. And the pronunciation was not too great either. But along the way, Bordarigorn grew into the language. As the goal of their travel did not seem to get any closer, the bond between the both of them grew a little better. Bordarigorn got, beside the elfish lessons, some combat lessons. The way Devil had taken care of the Warg had left an impression on Bordarigorn. Devil explained that he had killed a lot of them. The first thing that Bordarigorn got from Devil was his old elfish dagger. Devil could wield them fantastical and it would come in handy if Bordarigorn also learned to. His first lesson was that rushing into battle was not a very smart thing if you did not posses a shield. He could charge Devil head on with his sword out front. He found his sword flying away and in his speed he made a back flip because Devil punched him on the chin with extreme power. Many times did the two of them practice on each other. It seemed that nothing could take down this elf. Bordarigorn tried cheating once by throwing sand in Devil's eyes, but the man had dodged it with his cloak. He span around in the process and kicked the poor man of his feet. In his whole 23 years, he had never seen such things. It was as if magic was driving this elf in a dance of combat. Sometimes, Bordarigorn had imagined that sparks where flying around Devil and that he himself was moving in slow motion. But next to a strict teacher, Devil was a good friend. They where alike in a way. They had both left home and everything behind when they left. At the campfire, the elf shared much of his experiences. It was both entertaining and interesting. Bordarigorn remembered that he learned a lot of those tales. Not always did they always contain some moral, but Devil would twist them in such a way that they eventually did. By the fire was Bordarigorn's most pleasant time of the day. He got his elfish lessons and also ate there. The battle teachings where very painful. Painful to body and mind. The wicked elf did this on purpose so Bordarigorn's mind was blank as soon as he was recovered and started on his elfish again.  
  
The bundles of paper that Devil carried with hem where starting to run out and he had to get some new ones. They went into the nearest town. Bordarigorn was relieved. The last time he had been sleeping in a normal bed about two weeks ago. Camping was fun, but the weather started to take its toll. They rented a room in the nearest inn. Bordarigorn, stubborn as his father, refused to let the elf pay for him and took some of his wage he had gotten from Mr. Underhill. He stopped dead for a second as the money reminded him at the cheerful Hobbit. He paid the Innkeeper and went upstairs to drop of his travel gear. Devil weared his casual cloak again. He looked very mysterious underneath it and it made Bordarigorn snigger, as he was the only one in the village that knew what wonderful person was hidden under the textile. As he was upstairs, the sounds from below grew louder. Bordarigorn figured that it was just the uproar from the common room. But the sounds grew louder and chairs where falling. Bordarigorn strapped his weapons on as he had grown custom to Devil attacking him in his sleep and keep pointing at the ever presence of danger out in the wild. As he ran down, he heared the clear voice of Devil shouted trough the air. But he was not his calm self. He sounded as if he was struggling. Bordarigorn feared for the worse and took out the dagger he got from the elf and with his sword already out he kicked the door to the common room open. A large crowd had formed a circle around Devil and some other man. They where fighting without weapons. Bordarigorn quickly divided the rows, but a man urged him that this was a bet fight. It seemed that the elf had claimed he could take on that guy with one hand tied behind his back. Devil had one hand tight down and was holding a very big man in a headlock. Devil kept asking if the man would give, but the stubborn donkey kept struggling. The Elf threw himself back, taking the man with him and dropped that man on the ground still holding his neck. The man almost choked and his head was turning purple. " I give, I give!" He was still firmly stuck in Devil's right arm. Immediately the man was released and the fair face of Devil brightened as he went over to a couple of guys with which he obviously had placed a bet. Bordarigorn accompanied, but the man seemed not so eager to pay. "You almost strangled him. You said you would not bring his life into danger. This was not part of the deal." Bordarigorn got a little annoyed by humans lately. First the fat merchant in Bree and now these lads. He took out his sword and cut the ropes of the arm of his companion. They where still discussing the matter when a large man came stepping in and asked if everything was all right. Bordarigorn had not seen a bigger man since his uncle. This guy had to be about 2.10 and was still muscled. The three man at pointed at Bordarigorn and Devil and said that they where causing trouble. Devil explained the matter, but the big man just sad that he had not played by the rules and could kiss his money goodbye. Devil was quick, but without really threatening this guy's life he would not be able to take him. He just decided to leave it there. Bordarigorn on the other hand would not let go. Certainly not for 4 gold pieces. Things started to get nasty and Devil tried to hold back his student. But Bordarigorn was no fool. Devil might be quicker, but stronger was he certainly not. Bordarigorn had inherited his father's strength and had managed to kick down a brick wall. He would show this fool who was boss. Although he was two heads shorter, Bordarigorn did not expect this lump of muscles to have any speed. And when you have an elder brother and 4 uncles, you get to know a whole lot of unarmed combat. "Okay, here is the deal: We fight. By my rules. I win, you pay us the four gold coins and an additional 6 gold coins. If you win, you keep the coins and get 10 extra coins. Deal?"  
  
"What are you're rules little man?"  
  
"We don't punch in the groin, we don't bite, no help from others and no weapons."  
  
"Deal little man. You sure have got some nerve. What is you're name?"  
  
"Just call me the devil." Bordarigorn said with a wink towards Devil. Devil's Elven ears had heared him and he smiled. But he did not have fait. Bordarigorn had proven to be not very good at melee combat. But since he did not know how he performed in an ordinary fistfight, he just sat back, wondering who was going to pay the 10 extra coins if he lost. The answer was obvious. Damn that kid! Bordarigorn took of his shirt and the scars where revealed. Some of the audience looked surprised. The big man did not. He just did the same. As they stood there, the big guy charged. He launched a powerful swing and Bordarigorn was send flying trough the room. He crashed into a wall. He stood up and ran back. Devil saw that he was once again, taken by rage and just took out the 10 pieces. Bordarigorn ran to the man but as soon as the fist flew, Bordarigorn lowered to the ground. "Can't touch this!" It came from below. Bordarigorn had gone into a splits and it looked really weird. Devil himself stood up to get a better view. Bordarigorn took a firm grip at the left ankle of the man and threw him back. He made an awful smack on his head and Bordarigorn stood up easily. The man did the same and the fight was off. They launched at each other. The man laid punch after punch, but they where all blocked or evaded. Bordarigorn did not seem to attack and the man just kept punching and kicking as fast as he could. After a minute or so he grew tired. Bordarigorn smiled at the exhaustion and took a step back. "And now, it is my turn rookie. The first rule when dealing with the devil, don't!" Bordarigorn sank down a little and leaped at the man. A firm kick was placed in the ribs. Bordarigorn gave a heavy swing that landed on the man's jaw. On his turn, the man flew back. Bordarigorn walked over to the man and lifted him to his feet. He stepped back, raised his arm. An immense blow struck the man in the stomach. He doubled over, squealed, and dropped on the floor. An immense cheering came from the audience. Bordarigorn walked to the three men in the corner. With triumph he asked for his 10 gold coins. He walked over to Devil and handed the elf his 4 gold coins. "See Devil? You don't have to solve every problem with diplomacy."  
  
"Yeah Ranger. Ill keep that in mind that brute violence can come in handy." Devil joked, not letting Bordarigorn notice that he was impressed. Bordarigorn did not notice. The two walked out and went to buy paper for Bordarigorn's lessons. As soon as they had paid for the rooms and the food they went upstairs to rest. They would be heading out next day. Bordarigorn felt perfectly happy. This was what he left for. The ultimate adventure!  
  
4  
  
The last part of the journey to the village was made by boat. Bordarigorn had traveled by boat a few times. He could not swim though. The old boat at the dock was not to the human's liking. It looked old and seemed to make a squeaky noise every time you moved. The wood seemed to have some sort of green shade. Underneath it was pearl white. As they where rowing down the Anduin, the boat seemed to get used to the water and the squeaking soon ended. "Gift from my mother." Devil had ensured Bordarigorn who asked if he did not steal this thing. He still seemed to be bothered with that remark. As the two hit shore to make camp, Bordarigorn wanted to go out for wood. He was stopped by the elf that urged that he would do it. The elf only took his dagger with him and wanted to head out into the forest when Bordarigorn asked him why he did not juts cut down a tree. "Never in my life shall I do that ranger. And never will you do that from now on. The only thing more sacred than nature is the Valar. I will not want you speak like that again, or I will leave you here. Got it?" The elf's eyes where shooting fire. Bordarigorn took a step back and fell over. He had not expected him to behave like this. As the elf walked out, Bordarigorn sat down and bowed over the assignments that Devil had given him. It was not very hard. He had been reading Sindarin writing which more and more ease. It seemed that he was finally grasping the language. He translated the sentences on another paper in Westron and tried to read the elfish words out loud. He failed at it. He could not manage to get the words out right. Devil had been very frustrated about this. But the deciphering of the writing went well, so the elf did not mind. Bordarigorn scribbled, "Thou shall not bring arms upon nature" and then decided to take a nap. He settled against a tree and closed his eyes. After an hour, Devil still had not returned. Bordarigorn was growing worried. He decided to go look for the elf. He took his bow, sword and knife with him and took a step in Devil's old direction when he came back. Butt-naked. Bordarigorn's jaw dropped. He threw the elf a blanket. The elf threw it aside. He walked passed the man who was still standing froze dead solid. Devil had a large amount of fire wood tide down dragging after him. In his naked posture he started building a fire like nothing was wrong. Devil ensured that he was not cold since Bordarigorn kept giving him a blanket. After the fire was burning Bordarigorn's seemed to de-freeze and he could finally stumbled words again. "You're naked!" The man stumbled.  
  
"Indeed ranger. I have been in touch with nature."  
  
"Yeah, but now you are in touch with me. Could you please keep al contacts with my presence dressed thank you very much?"  
  
"Oh that's what you meant with the blanket. Apologies ranger. It is my love for nature that can drive me to strange things. I apologize for the way I acted earlier. Just don't mention anything about cutting down trees okay? It gets me upset." Bordarigorn promised and threw another blanket at the elf. The elf awed him that it was not necessary. From the wood he extracted his clothes and dagger and was dressed in the blink of an eye. He was surprised that Bordarigorn gave him a short stab with his dagger. The wound was very shallow and did not hurt, but it made Devil jumpy. "Constant vigilance." Bordarigorn joked. It was what Devil always screamed as he attacked Bordarigorn in his period of rest. He was always to eager to remind Bordarigorn that he should be aware of danger. Even when he had his well needed rest. Devil laughed. They both talked a little at the fire before Bordarigorn went to sleep. They did not leave camp that next day. Devil thought it would be a good idea if they spend the entire day on Bordarigorn's elfish. Bordarigorn had mastered the art of understanding. No elf who spoke Sindarin, had secret's for him. It was the speaking and the remembering of the words that seemed to trouble him. Whenever he heared Devil speak to him, he completely understood, but he just could not find the words to build the sentences with. It was driving Bordarigorn mad and Devil into frustration. The first half of the day, Bordarigorn was twisting his tongue over the pronunciation. And Devil praised Eru after 11 hours of practicing. Bordarigorn had finally succeeded in making the 20 sentences that Devil had given him. Bordarigorn tried to read the elfish letters from Devil's personal writing. He had taken them from his hands and stuffed them back into his bag, asking Bordarigorn never to look for them again. He tolled them that it where parts of an important book that contained a lot of magic. Copies had been spread to major healing posts a long time ago and he was one of the few that had it. Although no one knew about it. Bordarigorn did not care. He could not read the elfish anyway for he had only learned how to decipher Sindarin. When he asked which form of elfish it was Devil simply said that it was an old version of Quenya. Since Bordarigorn had almost mastered the Sindarin language, (in a speed record of 7 months) they continued the sessions on the boat. As they where rowing, Devil asked him all kinds of questions in Sindarin and when Bordarigorn finally managed to tell Devil in his own language that he would drown the elf if he asked one more thing in elfish, the elf gave Bordarigorn a firm pat on the back. As they continued the boat trip, it was Bordarigorn who kept asking questions in elfish. He was very pleased that he had learned to read, speak and understand Sindarin. But it was not enough for the big man. He wanted to learn how to write Sindarin. He asked if Devil could teach him. The elf laughed and was very pleased to have a student that was as willing as Bordarigorn. As they where rowing, Devil suddenly exclaimed "Anuion". "The male? Or do you mean the strong? What do you mean Devil?" Bordarigorn was confused. He knew the word, but did not see what Devil intended with saying it.  
  
"I mean both of them, but keep it to the word Anuion."  
  
"What do you mean? What should I call Anuion?"  
  
"That is my name ranger. You have learned almost the complete language within 7 months. You deserve a reward for that. It's not much. But in my close environment back home, it is a big honor to use you're own name."  
  
"What do you mean? Use you're own name. You mean you're father kept calling you Devil?"  
  
"You came up with that little phrase. No, my father called me flower until I tolled him I was leaving home. He said that because I had the courage to leave my own save haven that was my house, he would call me ranger. Flower, he said to me, flower you have been given the courage as to leave you're own home and the court of Thrandhuil. For this you are no mere flower, you are a ranger. When you have earned you're name in an honorable way, I will give it to you. That is what he said. So I worked like mad to get my name. It's just a little thing he and his friends back from the war came up with. Not many elves in Mirkwood do it. Some have taken the way for fun and guidance for their children, within the people of my father's battalion, it is a real honor if they use you're name. Even to the other elves in Mirkwood. It is a form of acceptance and honor."  
  
"Wow, so it will take some time then before you start calling me Bordarigorn?"  
  
"Indeed ranger. But watch you're pedal. We are drifting towards the shore." The two of them rowed for the rest of the day talking about Anuion's favorite subject: Mirkwood. Anuion could speak about Mirkwood with pain in his heart. It was the second most important thing in his life next to his father. Bordarigorn felt insulted that he came after the trees of Mirkwood. No matter how beautiful they where. Anuion just ensured them he would take him there. He would see what it was like there. Bordarigorn was thrilled by this offer. He was going to visit the elves. Anuion was an elf of course, but he had some flaws that reminded him of the human race. When he was hurt for instance, he would curse. Bordarigorn never knew this until he translated Anuion's words. He just thought that he was talking to himself. Bordarigorn soon afterwards learned to swear in Sindarin. Anuion was not pleased. But the human did not care. As they where rowing Bordarigorn asked Anuion what he had done to earn his name. Anuion said that Bordarigorn would know eventually, but that he had no feeling for talking about it. It had been a while ago since he had tolled the story. It was not his finest. Bordarigorn claimed that he would get his name before the two of them where traveling together for at least a year. Anuion just smiled. He doubted it. But there was a chance of it happening. The man had showed incredible strength back in the inn. He could prove to do some great deeds. One of those things that not many people know of, but are worth listening too.  
  
They did not made shore that night. The went on for another day. Taking times to row. Sleeping in the boat was very hard. Bordarigorn kept twisting and turning. Eventually, Anuion had to whack him with the pedal to make him stop since the boat was almost falling over. As the man woke up, it was already daylight and Anuion was smiling down upon him. He tolled him that elves did not need sleep as much as humans did. Bordarigorn asked where they where going. Anuion was surprised that Bordarigorn did not ask before. All Bordarigorn knew, was that they where going to the descendants of Beorn. Where they lived, he did not know. Anuion tolled him that they where going to a village in the Vales of the Anduin. Almost seconds later, Anuion steered the boat to the shore and a small dock appeared. Bordarigorn jumped out of the boat on the dock and tied down the boat. As Anuion handed him the traveling supplies a human stepped forward. Anuion said hello to the man as he was unloading. The man waved back and nodded to Bordarigorn with a questioning look on his face. "Yep. He has been tested in the bar. You can check his pockets, he is carrying 6 gold pieces and a couple of silver ones." Anuion replied like it was the most normal business of the world, talking about other people's money supplies.  
  
"Man o pedich?" Bordarigorn asked. He did not trust this man for one bit.  
  
"Relax ranger. Nothing is going on. That man in the bar, it was a test. I made a deal with those humans on purpose. The previous time I was there, they pulled that trick on me. I was never strong enough to take that big human in a fistfight. So I took you there as a sort of test I agreed before I left. Last time I was there I lost 1 gold piece. And the time you where with me, I again placed a bet with 1 gold piece. So I eventually came out the winner. But not as big as you. You managed to sucker that guy into giving you 6 gold pieces. It was a very smart move to offer more money if you would loose friend. Everything is okay. I am still not a thief." Anuion explained calmly to him. Bordarigorn still looked at the man with suspicion. He saw him walking to his stuff and towards Bordarigorn's sword. He took it up and looked at it. He did not seem impressed as he placed it back on the ground once more. Then he looked at the dagger sticking out of the pack. He took it out of the sheath and gave it a close look. Anuion tolled him that he gave it to Bordarigorn. Bordarigorn got annoyed and stepped to his pack. He pulled it, to the dismay of the man, on his back and stuck out his hand. "Where I come from, I introduce myself before inspecting the belongings of others. My name is Bordarigorn. And you would be?" He said with an aggressive undertone. The man smiled and shook Bordarigorn's hand firmly. He let loose and gave Bordarigorn a wink. Then he set of back to Anuion and made some sort of signs with his hands. The elf smiled and waved Bordarigorn that he should not care about it. When the man had left Bordarigorn was very irritated. "What a rude guy. I hope we don't have to deal with him again. Why did he not say his name to me?" Bordarigorn said mad. This resulted in laughter of Anuion. Bordarigorn looked puzzled. What could possibly have been funny on that remark? Anuion settled down a bit and placed his hand on Bordarigorn's shoulder. "My dear ranger, that was Bendora and he did not say his name for he can not speak." Bordarigorn's face cheered up. It did not explain why he was searching trough his package, but he did not care. It must have been funny to see Bordarigorn acting back there. He knew he was a stubborn mule. He just went back to the supplies and finished unloading the boat.  
  
5  
  
Anuion and Bordarigorn walked down an old road. Many of the stones where gone and the remainders of it only where a nuisance. The sides were higher and covered with thick bushes that reached to the knees. As they walked, Bordarigorn noticed that Anuion was looking around and listening very carefully. This made him very nervous. He took out his bow and placed an arrow on the string. After a couple of minutes, it was clear what Anuion was looking for. Two wolves where standing down the road. The where both standing on the flank of a boy. The boy did not move. Anuion read deadly fear on his face and took out his bow. A well-crafted arrow was placed on the string and Anuion pulled it back. Bordarigorn did the same and aimed at one of the wolves. "Mabach i cheir." Anuion ordered. Bordarigorn immediately aimed at the left wolf. The boy had caught sight of them and his faced looked a bit relieved. "Kelo." They both let go of the back of the arrow and a sharp sneering sound chased after them as they penetrated the skulls of the wolves. Bordarigorn sprinted to the youngster with his dagger out. But it was not necessary. They where both killed upon impact. Anuion came waking over. He pulled the arrows out of the wolves and returned one to Bordarigorn. "Nice shot. You posses a fine bow ranger." Anuion said.  
  
"Thanks, made it myself. But it is not as good as the one you have. It looks wonderful. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Later. Aldor, what are you doing here on you're own? You know that you're father said you should stay inside. These areas are not save. It is said that Warg's are running loose again." Aldor looked to the ground. Bordarigorn was not happy by this news. He remembered his oath and immediately drew his sword. The boy seemed to misinterpret it and went standing behind Anuion. Anuion ordered Bordarigorn that he should put his sword back in it's sheath until further notice. "That thing won't do anything good against the animals in these regions. Keep it down there. Swords are for killing men." Bordarigorn placed the sword back and stepped further down the road. Anuion and Aldor followed. The man was walking with heavy steps and the boy seemed to have trouble keeping up. Bordarigorn had a younger brother at home. The two of the could get along very well. So, seeming that he was not the worse man in the Land, he took Aldor on his shoulders so the boy could sit out the rest of the travel. Having no idea where he was going, Bordarigorn just followed Anuion. He did not bother to ask, since they would arrive there anyway. He juts enjoyed the walk and kept playing with Aldor. Anuion had to wait several times for the two. The one time Bordarigorn was swinging the boy around by it's ankles. The other time he was playing tag. It went on for hours until they finally arrived at the village Anuion was talking about.  
  
It was a wonderful place indeed. The brown wooden houses where scattered along the field and at the left edge of the village, you could see the Anduin flow. Most of the buildings had gardens with a nice mat of grass and beautiful flowers. The streets wrinkled their ways between them. Sometimes there was a little sign that pointed to a certain building that had a form of importants. Bordarigorn could read one that said stable. Most of the houses had only one story, but as he proceeded there where some that had more than one. Most of them had little balconies that where also filled with flowers of all colors. The windows where hanging open to let in the nice sun and the curtains where waving in the air, dancing to the rhythm of child laughter. Bordarigorn felt as if this was the perfect place. He stepped aside to lad a cart pass. The cart was loaded up with trees. The people where all busy building a giant palisade. Trees where being brought in. It was a terrible sight for Anuion. But sacrifices had to be made. The people lived by cattle. They had a lot of cows and some of the houses had chickens. It seemed that everybody was preparing for some sort of battle. Bordarigorn was staring the eyes out of his head. Never had he seen such big scale construction works. He had seen the wall of Bree, but it was not half as thick as this one. He kept pulling Anuion's sleeve and urged him to look. But Anuion beckoned that he had already seen this when he left. As they proceeded a bit further, an important looking man stepped towards them. A big axe was hanging on his back and he reached his hairy arms above Bordarigorn's head. This alarmed Bordarigorn but the hands where pulled back and where now holding Aldor. "Welcome to Wurzee. I thank you for saving my son. Both of you. You seem a generous man. I was wandering where the little rascal went. Once more I thank you. What is you're name?"  
  
"Bordarigorn."  
  
"Ah yes. Edhel, you have done well bringing down this fine young man. Bless you. But dark days have come upon us. It seems that the trolls from the mountains have returned once more. Two of them. Cave trolls I tell you. They came down from the mountains and took four of our cows. Now they have been raiding us and they did an awful lot of damage. We took 10 cows outside the field yesterday and kept the number there to 10. It seems that they are satisfied, but we are most certainly not. We have started the construction of the wall. It can hold them of when it is finished, but even then it won't last long. If this goes on any longer, we will run out of livestock and then they will come to the village. During their first raid they killed three fine men. It is getting even worse Edhel. The Wargs and wolves keep pestering the fields where our cows are. This shortens our time and we already have so few. Will you not take my offer this time? 20 gold pieces to eradicate the wolves and Wargs. And after that we will talk about the Trolls. I beg of you Edhel, take the deal."  
  
Anuion took his sword and stabbed it in the ground. He shook the man's hand and smiled. "Edhel shall ride. And has brought an extra sword with him." The man's face brightened. He had hired not only Edhel, but also his disciple. From what he had heared Edhel was good. He just hoped that he was worth the savings he had made.  
  
As Anuion and Bordarigorn walked with the man, Bordarigorn asked Anuion in elfish why he got so much money for this job. Anuion explained to him that this was not his first job. He had been traveling for a very, very long time. How long he never said. Just that Bordarigorn would never manage it. That remark always made Bordarigorn kind of angry. He tolled Anuion that he was just as though as he was, but Anuion said that it was not a matter of strength. "Anyway, I have fought many times and I can take on more than the average person. And since I too need food and sometimes some extra riches, I get well paid." Anuion explained in his beautiful sounding Sindarin. Bordarigorn laughed at the puzzled face of the man that was leading them to their dormitory. He did not speak a word of elfish. Upstairs Bordarigorn asked if these people even knew what Edhel meant. "Probably not." Was the answer. Bordarigorn smiled and dropped himself on the bed that smelled delightfully like lavender. As they where unpacking a women brought them some food and water. Bordarigorn's eyes widened and his mouth went open. His eyes seemed frozen in his head and his neck moved along with the girl. She giggled as she saw the man and placed the tray on a table. Anuion thanked the girl who obviously carried the name Yvonne. As he walked over to the plate his elven face brightened. "How thoughtful, a salad." Anuion said cheerful. Bordarigorn groaned and dropped himself back on the bed. He simply hated vegetables.  
  
6  
  
The next morning Bordarigorn and Anuion where led to the stable. Bordarigorn figured that they got carts and horses, but he was shocked to see that there where two horses standing there. Anuion walked over there and patted the two beautiful creatures. Both white and royal they stood there in the sun, shining like a fresh polished silver plate. Anuion mounted one of the horses and waited for Bordarigorn to do the same. Bordarigorn stood shyly and waited for something to happen. Anuion asked him what was wrong and the man replied that he was waiting for the cart. The men around him laughed. Bordarigorn did not quite understand. Back in Bree he had only ridden carts and it was the most normal thing he knew. But then Anuion beckoned him to clime up the horse. As Bordarigorn carefully touched the nose of the horse, it started walking back. "He knows you are afraid. Don't worry; he is very easy to ride. He won't throw you off. "One of the mans said trough his laughter. Bordarigorn had no idea how to ride a horse. Anuion had suspected it from the beginning and had asked for two ones for them to practice on. Bordarigorn placed one foot in the stirrup and heaved himself on the horse. His weapons where waving around and he was afraid they might accidentally hurt the horse. But everything went well and he, for the first time in his life, was sitting on a horse. As Anuion rode out into the field, he whispered something in elfish and Bordarigorn's horse followed. Bordarigorn was scared out of his mind and desperately clamped on to the horse because he could not find the reins. When they reached open field, stacks of hay where placed everywhere. Bordarigorn knew what was going to happen. He was going to be thought how to ride and fight from a horse. It was going to be a horrible afternoon. Anuion laughed several times as the human was hanging underneath his horse when he lost his balance again. Anuion finely found out that Bordarigorn was not using the stirrup for support. When he had persuaded the man to stick his feet into them (Bordarigorn argued that he would not be able to get free if he fell of and would be trampled by the horse) his riding skills expanded greatly. Bordarigorn always loved animals and it seemed that animals loved him. 6 hours later Bordarigorn's fears where gone and he was riding the course easily. He actually had some fun after the boring days of rowing and walking, where is only fun thing was learning Sindarin. As he was riding and screaming, Anuion just sat on his horse and asked if he was finished. The man rode back and made a halt in front of his teacher. Gratitude was all over his face but it could wait till later. Anuion still had to teach him how to shoot from a horse. As Bordarigorn was riding and trying to hit the hay, he almost fell of his horse again. He tried to stand up in the stirrups, but the movement of the horse dropped him back into the saddle. The man had trouble finding the rhythm of the horse. When he thought he grasped it, it suddenly slowed down and he lost track of the movement again. Anuion kept shouting at him that he should feel the horse ride and not the saddle, but the man just had trouble understanding. He shot some arrows, but when he almost impaled Anuion, the elf shouted towards him that he was a hazard on that horse and that fighting on them just was not his thing. Bordarigorn agreed, but he had grown a love for horse riding. When they went back, the man tried every possible way to slow down their progress back to the village. Anuion got annoyed. "Okay then! Go! Go and ride for a while. Just be back by sundown okay?" Bordarigorn nodded with a wide grin on his face and sprinted in another direction screaming loudly. Anuion raised his eyebrow as he watched him go. Those humans where absolutely something different! He rode back into town and said to the stable keeper that the other horse would be back at sundown tops. The man did not object since there was not much to do about it. Anuion went back up his room and found that they where eating salad again. As he was fond of vegetables, he was delighted that the people where not eating meat at the moment. He liked meat of course, but preferred salad. As he was eating, the sun was going down, but still no sign of the human. Anuion went to the stable to see if he was there, but the stable master tolled him that the horse still was not returned. The face of the elf filled with confusion and he started to worry, but as soon as he had gotten a horse and went to find Bordarigorn, the man came riding towards him, screaming happily. As the elf rode closer, he could see that Bordarigorn had two dead carcasses hanging over his horse. The two met and Bordarigorn threw the dead meat on the ground while happily exclaiming, that he had shot them down. On the ground before Anuion, lay two wolves. The elf was surprised. "Did you shoot them from you're horse ranger?" Anuion asked puzzled.  
  
"Are you flying mad? Of course I did. I just made the horse stop walking before I did. That's all. Shooting is not very hard if the horse isn't moving." Anuion laughed. He joined Bordarigorn and accompanied him to the stable as they returned the horses. The man at the stable did not bother to object, he was already glad that the animals had come back in one piece. Bordarigorn pouted at the look of another salad. He already had trouble getting away the previous one. Anuion laughed and said that he should not act like an infant. He was 23 years old and should have known better. As the two where eating, Bordarigorn suddenly left the room. Anuion did not bother. The man could take care of himself. Bordarigorn staid away for about an hour and then came back holding roasted meat. Anuion looked up from a book and his eyes widened. "Didn't the people tell you there was no meat? How could you take it you're self? It does not belong to you ranger."  
  
"Hold you're pants up Anuion. I stole nobody's meat. I'm eating wolf today." Bordarigorn said grinning. Anuion was relieved and looked back in his book. Bordarigorn did not speak for a while and was thoroughly enjoying the meat. He had enough for the day. The rest of the beasts where stocked in a barrel with vinegar. It would keep them right till they where finished. At the rates of it, Bordarigorn had enough meat to last for a week. The room fell silent, as Anuion was reading and Bordarigorn eating. Anuion sometimes looked up from his book when Bordarigorn was chewing loudly. The man would just smile. It took some time before Bordarigorn finally said something again. "What are you reading there?" He said with his mouth full.  
  
"A diary from a friend of mine." Anuion mumbled.  
  
"Any good?"  
  
"Im intya"  
  
"I don't speak Quenya Anuion. Is it any good?"  
  
"I suppose" Bordarigorn let his attention glide back to the meat and decided not to bother for a while. He kept eating until the plate was completely empty, except for the bones. He scuffed the plate away from him and lay back on his bed. As he was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling he felt kind of empty. He stared for about an hour before a loud noise from outside came in trough the open window. People where screaming and things where falling. Anuion's elven ears noted that there was heavy growling. He put down his book and looked at Anuion. "Time to go to work. Get you're gear ready and remember you're oath. There are Warg's and wolves in the town." Bordarigorn flinched for a second. His oath! He had almost forgotten if Anuion had not remembered him. He felt ashamed. He did not want to forget. He stood up, strapped up his belt with sword and dagger. Took his quiver and strapped it on his back while he got his bow from an old trunk. Bordarigorn always mended this bow with great care. It still was in great shape from the day he made it. He placed an arrow on it and went to the balcony since Anuion was still getting his weapons. That elf was always so nervous about that dagger of his. He had it in a box when he did not use it and the key of it he kept save with him. He was busy putting the key in the hole while Bordarigorn stood on the balcony, looking for a target. As Anuion had finally got his sword and dagger, he heared a yelping sound coming from outside. Bordarigorn had shot down a wolf and it lay on the floor screaming of pain. Another arrow flew and another wolf fell down. Anuion accompanied Bordarigorn on the balcony and together, side-by-side, they emptied their quivers. Arrow after arrow flew trough the air. Anuion prevented the sudden death of a woman when a wolf jumped her and just continued on looking for something that walked on four feet and was still alive. The two of them ran out of arrows soon, but there where still more than enough targets. Bordarigorn drew his knife and ran outside, followed by Anuion who was right behind him. As Bordarigorn stepped outside, wolves where running everywhere. One flew past him and Anuion reacted fast enough to draw Bordarigorn back and stab the thing. Anuion than ran to the left leaving Bordarigorn with the right side. He ran off and found that his oath was worth it. As he encountered his first Warg, he had fist been collecting arrows. He fitted an arrow on the string and shot down the creature. Straight in the head. The man quickly reloaded his bow and aimed for another wolf. The arrow missed and Bordarigorn was charged by it. He took out his sword and the leaping beast got stabbed in the chest. The metal went right trough and by the time the sword was in to the hilt, the creature was already dead. Bordarigorn threw it on the ground, placed his foot on its head and took out his sword. He quickly looked around if he was not attacked and found a Warg running at him. He raised the sword above his head and with a great swing he chopped the upper jaw and skull of the Warg down. The beast had a lot of speed and sledded passed Bordarigorn to later crash into a wall. Bordarigorn ran on and saw a familiar face. Bendora was fighting of a wolf with an old dagger and was waving his other hand to let people know he needed assistance. Bordarigorn took another arrow and shot down the beast while running to the man. He quickly gave Bendora his sword and then, after pulling out the arrow and stabbing it in the skull before putting it back into his quiver, he ran of in another direction and started killing of another Warg with ferocious swoops of his dagger. The beast got the best of it and dropped dead seconds later. It was from that moment that Bordarigorn realized how stupid he had been to charge a Warg head on. He smiled at his old ignorance and while doing so shooting down a wolf.  
  
Anuion had to duck from the incoming arrow as Bordarigorn was smiling about something and not really paying attention. "Constant vigilance master dumb!" The elf shouted. He took the arrow from the dead wolf and shot it into the skull of a Warg. Sadly, it jumped and the beast got swooped away by the arrow that was now hanging from its side. Anuion took his sword and before the Warg could react, it lay dead on the floor with a deep cut un top of its head. |The elf took out his dagger and as he walked on, determent and unstoppable, he swooped trough Warg and wolf flesh, cut trough bones and smashed into skulls. None of the beasts stood a chance against the powerful duo. And no sooner than 20 minutes of sweating, the creatures had been eradicated from the town. Bendora was smiling. By the looks of it, the wolves where send down to put an end to the existence of the humans and they must have send a big part of their party. It would not be soon before they would come back. Anuion wiped the sweat and blood of his face with his cloak and looked satisfied to Bordarigorn. The man looked back with a glare of triumph on his face. He had kept his promise to Mr. Underhill and had scored first blood with the rats of Middle-Earth. It was the first blow he had delivered to wolf-kind and it felt delighting good.  
  
As he was putting his sword and dagger back in it's sheath, Aldor came from under a pile of rubble. He had been hiding for a while and was waiting for it to be save. Bordarigorn span around with his sword re-drawn and pointing towards the boy. Aldor's face turned white at the look of the in blood covered man. But Bordarigorn just placed his sword back and wiped the blood of his face. He laughed. Never did he realize that battle could be this fun. He let out a last howl to scare of whatever was hostile and left in the village. Anuion covered his sensitive ears from the sound. " Was that necessary?" Anuion asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Came the reply. Anuion just raised his shoulders and walked away. He muttered something in elfish that Anuion recognized as "Newbie". He just laughed and sped up to walk next to the elf. They went to the center of the town to see if there had been any damage or casualties. Anuion wanted Bordarigorn to stay away, but the man argued that he had to get used to this things and went under the protest of Anuion. In the center there where some dead bodies. Bordarigorn saw to his horror that children had been killed. They're where two murdered children and one woman. The wolves seemed to have gone for the weaker ones of the population. Bordarigorn was furious and his knuckles where turning white. Anuion placed his hand on Bordarigorn's shoulder. "Don't you go swearing any oath's now."  
  
"I won't." Bordarigorn stared at the ripped open bodies. It looked very gruesome. The man turned his face the other way and was happy that he did not know any of the people that lied there. A girl came stumbling towards them. She had a bite wound at her leg. It was Yvonne, the girl that always brought them their food. Bordarigorn rushed towards her and lifted her of the ground. He whispered that Anuion could heal her. Anuion saw the two and was already walking towards the nearest house. He went in and was soon followed by Bordarigorn and Yvonne. The man laid her on a table and held her hand. The inhabitants did not mind. It where bad times and everyone had to do their best. Anuion asked for some hot water and performed the same thing he had done on Bordarigorn. Bordarigorn saw the elf coming with the healing herbs. "He did this trick on me too. It works very good, but it hurts like a son of a-"  
  
"Ranger! I will not have that kind of language." Anuion interrupted to prevent Bordarigorn finish his bad manner. Yvonne got his point and took Bordarigorn's hand. The herbs where placed on her foot and she screamed. She was not the only one. She was using all her might and almost crushed Bordarigorn's hand. The girl, amused by this, stopped squeezing and since the pain was gone, she started laughing. Bordarigorn rubbed his hand and noticed some blood on it. He thought it where some remainders of the blood on his own face, but Anuion, sadly for the human, discovered that it was his own blood and beckoned Bordarigorn to lay on the table. He gave the man a piece of wood to squeeze on, since seeing what the girl did to the man's hand, it was not such a good idea to let Yvonne hold his hand. Anuion mixed the crushed leaves with the hot water and poured it in the wood. Bordarigorn's face turned red and the wood stick (two inches thick) was smashed. Bordarigorn had a large open wound. He must have taken his leg open on a piece of wood, since Anuion removed wood splinters. The elf places tight bandages on both their legs and went back to his dormitory. He asked if they could find their own way back. Bordarigorn nodded that he could walk and Yvonne did not need help either. Anuion walked out, shaking his heads over the stubbornness of humans. Bordarigorn gritted his teeth as he carried Yvonne home. Yvonne saw all the other girls looking very envious at her and felt very happy with the wound she had. When he brought her home, her father thanked him for his service for the village. He gave him a crutch so he could walk more easily. Bordarigorn thanked the family for the crutch and the food and headed back to Anuion. As he came in, the elf was reading his book again. Bordarigorn got curious and took place in a seat opposite the elf. "Who is the one that gave you that diary Anuion?"  
  
"Mordariël ranger. She is a friend of my father and fought on his side in the battle on the slopes of Mt. Doom."  
  
"Wow, so that book contains battle reports about that period. I bet she was a great elf."  
  
"What do you mean was? She is still alive. She is currently living with my father in Mirkwood."  
  
"But that would make her more than 4000 years old!" Bordarigorn exclaimed.  
  
"4213 to be precise. We elves don't die if we do things right remember? My father always tolled me to look after myself. He did not want me in the halls of Mandos. Live was way too much fun for that. Anuion, he always says, Anuion life is a precious gift. Don't spoil it by hazard, haste or stubbornness. And don't start a fight you can't win or end. It has always been my lifestyle I guess. Easy and calm. I'm not the person to rush into anything. If I a late, well I don't really mind ranger, time is irrelevant to me. As long as I have food and can draw breath on my own, I don't bother about things." Bordarigorn was surprises. Never had he heared of someone that old. Being a descendant of the ranger, he could become thee times the age of normal man. He figured that 300 was a pretty good age to die. But this Mordariël had proven him horribly wrong. Bordarigorn began to wonder how old his companion was. But Anuion was already back in his book and did not wished to be bothered. Bordarigorn saw Anuion's look grow darker and darker as he was proceeding in the book. Those times must have been very bad. He had heared about the dark lord Sauron. The thing that scared him most was the servants he used. The Orcs and the Nazgûl did not make a nice influence on him. Bordarigorn had as a child the habit to evade black cloaked men. Anuion was continuously reading in the book he had got and only stopped to eat. Bordarigorn spend most of his days outside on a horse with Yvonne. They where waiting for two more days before they would attack the den of the wolves and Wargs. Anuion was proceeding greatly in his book and on a night he slapped it shut and packed it away in his bag. Bordarigorn was pleased that he got his friend back. He slapped him on the shoulder and welcomed him back to the world. "So tell me, how was Arda back in those days?"  
  
"Halda Ambarenya"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"A shadowed Middle-Earth." Bordarigorn got an unpleasant feeling from those words and decided he would not ask for stories from that times again. He later found out that it had been a shame since their where such nice stories. The two made themselves for tomorrow. They where going to ride out and eradicate the pestering creatures for good. As they where going, they would also take 10 cows to a faraway field near the Misty Mountains. Bordarigorn had trouble sleeping. The trouble had come looking for him last time, and he did not have to bother with a horse. Anuion knew that Bordarigorn was having troubles with the horse he was going to ride. The man had been away all day and had taken his bow and arrows with him. Bordarigorn had been practicing on shooting while riding. He had managed to grasp some of the basic things, but the only thing he had trouble with was the movement of the horse. Anuion had thought Bordarigorn a few words in Quenya that might help with this problem when the man came back, but since Bordarigorn had no time anymore to practice them, he was not sure of the matter. The next morning, Bordarigorn collected his dagger, sword, bow and quiver and went outside. It was once again a sunny day and Bordarigorn went to the stables. On his way, he stopped at Yvonne's house to say goodbye. When he left, she gave him a kiss right on the lips. Her father did not see it and the startled Bordarigorn walked away, guided by the giggles of Yvonne. At the stable, men where already gathered and saddles. The waiting was for Anuion. Some of the man got annoyed by him being late and asked where Bordarigorn's companion was. Bordarigorn said that Anuion was just a little late. But he was wandering what the elf was doing. Maybe he had some ritual before heading into battle. But when Anuion arrived, he looked quite normal. He went onto the stable and got a horse. There seemed to be an argument between Anuion and the stable master. Bordarigorn went in and asked what was wrong. " A saddle. This man has placed a saddle on my horse."  
  
"Yeah so, we ride horses on saddles Anuion."  
  
"I don't. I ride pure. I don't need those human tools to ride a horse."  
  
"Then why did you have one when we went out?"  
  
"I can't teach you to ride pure when you don't even know how to ride WITH a saddle now can I?"  
  
"I guess, well, stop making such a fuzz, get the saddle of and let's go. This day is not getting any younger and neither am I." Anuion muttered a little more while taking of the saddle, but soon accompanied the others outside the stable. It was a beautiful day. Way to good to go fighting to Bordarigorn's opinion. But what had to be done, had to be done. They gathered the 10 animals that had to be taken to the field from a nearby cattle holder. The man was sad to see his cattle go. It where fine animals. But the only way to keep the cave trolls away. The animals where tight together and escorted down to the field. The cows did not seem to know what was going on. They just walked and talked to each other on their own way. Poor things, Bordarigorn felt really sorry for them. He knew that he ate meat himself, but these cows where going to be ripped up alive. And that was a real difference. The reached the field and left the cows there to eat. They grazed happily and did not seem to mind that the riders where leaving. Anuion and Bordarigorn both got a sad feeling when they saw these cows standing there so peacefully and decided that they would take it all out on those mean wolves and Wargs. As they reached the den, Bordarigorn took out his horn. Some of the wolves where already pouring out of the hole and Bordarigorn gave a fierce full blow on the horn.  
  
They charged the den with full might. Bordarigorn had trouble keeping up with the others and the horse was moving in a very bad tempo. Sometimes it held back and Bordarigorn, who had just gotten used to one tempo had to adjust once more. When he almost reached the den, he remembered the words Anuion had given him. He halted the horse and bowed over to it's ear. He tried to pronounce right as he spoke: Vanta ava tuuma. Immodestly he sprung forward. The horse had obviously understood what the man had said, for he was not having troubles any more. Bordarigorn pulled out his bow and placed an arrow on the string. He pulled back, aimed and... HIT! A running wolf fell down and Bordarigorn, pleased with his recent success, fitted another arrow down on the string. As he shot, he stood up a little, keeping up with the horse now, he had no trouble shooting. Now that he got the best of it, it was as if the horse was not moving at all. He saw a Warg that was being chased by Anuion. He aimed and released another arrow. The beast fell over with an arrow sticking out of his head. Bordarigorn laughed and realized he had no more arrows. He took out his sword and dagger. As he rode to the entrance of den, he got of the horse and tied it to a rock. From there out, he ran into the field, waving his dagger and sword and wielding them like on of the best teachers had thought him. He sliced and gutted. A wolf jumped on his back, but could not get a grip. Bordarigorn shook it of and stepped on the beast's head. With powerful pressing he smashed the head of the wolf while decapitating another. When a Warg charged him, Bordarigorn quickly jumped to the side and he stabbed his sword in the side of the creature with all his might. He turned around let the sword pass him and gutted the Warg upwards. With an open back, Bordarigorn kicked it over and ran passed it.  
  
Anuion had gone straight into the heat of the battle. His quiver was soon emptied and he had his sword out stabbing and slashing at the foul creatures. A Warg tried to get from the rear, but he got out of his right stirrup and, leaning on the left side of the horse, he sliced the Warg's skull open. He got back in the saddle right in time not to crash into a passing wolf. The beast snapped at Anuion's ankles. A burning blade in his back was the answer. Anuion got back in the saddle and slashed a leaping wolf open. He saw Warg that was walking in the other direction. Anuion could not allow any of the wolves to leave unharmed. He rode after it and tried to smash his back with his sword. As he was riding after it, an arrow came out of nowhere and impaled the Warg. Anuion smiled as he saw his student shooting from a horse. It appeared that the Quenyan still worked. Anuion rode back into the center of the battle and started killing of more of the wolves and Wargs. From the corner of his eye he saw Bordarigorn slaughtering on foot. He used the thought techniques well. Anuion stabbed another Warg before accompanying his friend on horseback. Most of the creatures where now killed. As the other riders where finishing of the cowards inside the den, Anuion retrieved Bordarigorn's horse and laughed out loud. He had a lot of fun here. Bordarigorn seemed to have had it too. Bordarigorn took out the horn he got from his grandfather and again gave it a powerful blow. At the sound, the men cheered. Bordarigorn let out a loud howl. "Ah well, what does it matter." Anuion thought to himself and he let out a howl himself. His elven voice was not as loud as the voices of the humans so nobody noticed. Everyone gathered their arrows and they rode back into town.  
  
7  
  
Bordarigorn entered the room, fondly talking to Anuion who was only listening with a half ear. He just nodded and agreed whenever Bordarigorn asked him what great battle it was. The man kept clapping his hands. He had been very excited with the battle. He had only a few cuts and bruises and Anuion offered to mend them, but Bordarigorn just wrapped some bandages around them and said he would be fine. Bordarigorn asked if Anuion did not have some less hurting bandages. Anuion smiled. For such a big man he could be a big softy. Very strong and tough, but his heart was big and on the right place. Anuion blessed Eru for letting him have this one and not some guy that was in it for the money and left when he had enough. "Soft healers make stinking wounds my dear Bordarigorn. If you want to stay pretty, you have to experience some pain." Came the answer. Bordarigorn just smiled. He was already glad that he did not have to get that biting herbs on his body. Normally he would look forward to the moment he could do the same with Anuion, but he had lost that thought along the way, because Anuion would have to be very badly injured for that to happen. As Bordarigorn looked around randomly he suddenly noticed the large cut across Anuion's eye. Anuion kept wiping blood away, but it kept bleeding. Bordarigorn stood up and grabbed Anuion by the arm that was wiping the blood. "By Eru Anuion, you are injured. Wait up, I'll get the herbs. "Bordarigorn said worried. Anuion sat down on his bed and placed a little bowl on his bedside table. Bordarigorn came back into the room with boiling water and some herb out of Anuion's saddlebag. He mended the herbs in the water and placed it on the cut across Anuion's eye. The Elf gritted his teeth. He seemed used to the stuff, as he was not smashing anything. Bordarigorn took the bowl and went outside to throw away the water. When he was stepping outside, some people took of their hats and others applauded. The word of Bordarigorn's first real battle had spread faster than fire in a haystack and some people had walked over to see him. Bordarigorn was talking to Yvonne when he heared a loud crunch coming from upstairs. Bordarigorn thought that Anuion had sank trough his bed, but he was way to light to break anything. As he came up he saw Anuion rubbing his eye. On his Anuion's left, the bedside table was smashed. Bordarigorn, who was followed by Yvonne, went downstairs laughing out loud. It appeared that the elf still was not used to that stuff. Bordarigorn stayed outside the entire evening. There was nothing to do since the fence was not done so he just let Yvonne feed him his salad. She knew he was not wounded, but still had much fun with the man who was really shy around her. It was really funny to see him stumble over his words, while he had no trouble fighting of the Wargs and wolves in the town. She had very good times with the man. During the day, Bordarigorn helped out the villagers building the wall. He liked heavy work. He just saw it as exercise. The warmth was murdering and he was soon working in his pants only. Partly just to impress the girls. They just giggled as he came walking by with a tree on his shoulder. Bordarigorn had gotten the job to carry the trees that stuck out of the cart to far. The workmen where happy with him. It saved them a lot of damage to the cart and they did not have to slow down to prevent the trees, that where dragging on the ground, to fall of. And the girls stopped by more often to bring water too. The men often laugh when one of the girls was blushing while giving a flask of water to Bordarigorn. It even happened that he was carrying around three bottles of water. But the work went faster and Bordarigorn earned a little something. Anuion had to admire his will to earn money himself, by hard working. He had now understood why Bordarigorn had been insulted by his remark about stealing. The man detested stealing as much as he did cutting down trees. Anuion did not do much doing the day. He just sat in a lazy chair reading the book he had copied. When Bordarigorn got of from work and found him reading and asked what he was doing, the elf replied that he was studying. Bordarigorn saw Anuion wave his hands and mutter something in an ancient tongue. It sometimes happened that rose petals came from the sky and danced around for a while. It must have been a book of old magic. Bordarigorn figured that this was the book he had found in Anuion's personal writings. He himself was reading Mordariël's diary. He was really gripped by the story and blessed the girl for writing it in Sindarin. But Anuion tolled him that she had written the original in Quenya. She would kill him if she found out that Anuion had copied her personal writings. Anuion would not let many people read it, but Bordarigorn was going to travel with him and would someday meet his father, so Anuion felt it was important for him to know who his father was and what great deeds he had done. Bordarigorn began to understand, the more he proceeded in Mordariël's writings, what noble persons the warriors of the last alliance where and what terrible times it where. She had a very good way of describing the common mood and it sometimes scared the living daylights out of the big man. It where pleasant moments, sunset. He and Anuion where sitting outside of their house, both reading their books and sometimes people passing by to have a little chat and then go home to their families. Sometimes Anuion would read out loud and miracle events would take place. The first time he did this with Bordarigorn, all Bordarigorn's wounds disappeared. Bordarigorn asked if that book could not erase that scar on Anuion's head, but the elf explained that scars where marks of battle. A memory as it was and should not be removed. Bordarigorn suddenly noticed that Anuion had several scars on his face. Many had faded trough aging, but if you would look closely, you could see some. A lot of them where in his neck. That thing sure got some damage over the years. It remembered Anuion to the time he had been strung up by savages for taking a chicken wandering in the wild. Anuion's father had rushed to his aid and was still teasing him with the fact. The elf and the human had both finished their books and the wall was reaching completion. But the end of the livestock was beginning to show too. Even though the entire population did not eat them. Bordarigorn had gone back to the lair of the wolves and had been preparing wolf and Warg for a while, but the people found out about it and asked Bordarigorn if could give them something too, since it appeared he was the only one able to prepare them in a proper way. So the supply of meat was at none again and the people, to the dismay of Bordarigorn, went back to eating salad once more. Now that Bordarigorn had also earned money as a cook, his purse began to grow in resemblance of the one Anuion was carrying around. Not yet there, but well on his way the human was. But Anuion smiled at this remark. Bordarigorn had no idea what was in Anuion's parental home in Mirkwood. Bordarigorn had ignored this comment and looked proudly at his purse. What would his family think? He'll bet that hi father was mighty proud of him. Although the man probably would not utter it. But Bordarigorn knew, he always did. As he was carrying trees on his shoulder, he thought back to the days that he was building his own house. It had been a rough experience for him, but the result was wonderful. Bordarigorn could not wait for the wall to finish. It always gave him such a good feeling to see something he worked on completed. His job as a tree supporter was soon depleted and the wall was placed strongly in the ground. Craftsmen where busy making ramparts for archers and a gate. Bordarigorn found another job as a construction worker and was hammering trough the days. He got sick of nails after a few days, but as long as it paid, the man would not complain. It took 5 days of hammering until the mighty (in Bordarigorn's opinion) gate was finished. When it did, a large cheer rang trough the village, not only would it offer protection for now, but it would have much benefits in the future. Bordarigorn blew his horn that he always carried around ever since his first battle. The sound rang trough the air and reached Anuion's elven ears. The elf smiled and got of his seat in the front garden. He walked over to the gate and watch Bordarigorn standing up a rampart, heavily waving at Yvonne. The elf beckoned his student to come down with him and have a drink. The man had been working all day and since none of the girls dared to go up the ramparts, he was forced to get his own water. And Bordarigorn hardly ever did that since he was fixed on getting his job done. The two went back to their house and Anuion poured the man some ale. It was a sad moment too. It was this moment that they where going to decide if they where going to help the people against the Trolls. No more money was available. Anuion did not feel like risking his hide for nothing. He would live longer than this. But Bordarigorn despised this point of view. He beckoned that these people needed them. Not many of these people had battle experience. "Neither have you Ranger. It is not as if you are fighting your entire life." Bordarigorn got mad. These people where human and his kin. He would help them if Anuion would like it or not. The human did not know what he was meant to do in this world, but he would not let this village go down. They will not have much use for this wall. He would help. Add his little share. Anuion was still not convinced. Bordarigorn was driven to tears by his stubborness and he left the room. Anuion just sat on his stool, sipping ale. He did not want to discuss this kind of matters with a Dúnedain that was just out on the wild for a year. The man did not know anything from the harsh that Anuion had lived before he met him, so was in no position to judge. Anuion could die, and then he would throw away all the thousand years yet ahead of him. And it was a difficult. His father's words where banging in his head. "Never enter a fight you are not able to win. Courage can come in handy, but it is strength, cunning, wits and a good clean view on matters to actually succeed." The recent victory had not impressed the elf and he was not sure if these people where able to settle the score with the cave trolls. Although they had 10 people and the advantage of horses and open field, it would be very hard. As he was refilling his glass and kept zipping ale, his thoughts roamed to previous battles he had. Not those simple ones with Wargs and wolves, but the heavy ones with humans, and trolls. Cave trolls where even worse than the regular ones. Although they never came out at daylight and they also had the advantage of night, arrows where not able to kill trolls. Only if you shot them from the mouth into the skull, but that was verily impossible at night. And further more did those things keep their mouths shut when in battle. It would take some serious group to make them scream. No, they had to come in close. Spears, javelins and swords where the only thing that where able to take em down. Anuion decided to sleep a night about it. Sleep was always a good advisor in his opinion. He laid himself on the bed and closed his eyes against the setting dark. Cries of outside awoke the elf. It appeared that a loud noise was being disturbing everybody's rest. Anuion shot up and peered into the pitch dark room. Bordarigorn's bed was empty. His gear and weaponry where gone. Anuion quickly took his weapons and rushed downstairs. As he ran, he bumped into Yvonne. She had a gray look of fear on her face. Anuion managed to calm her and tolled her that Bordarigorn was not here. "That is why I have come Edhel. Borda has left a while ago. He went with the others to take out the trolls. 9 of them left on horses 20 minutes ago. Father only tolled me when he was gone. I figure they have done something horribly wrong. The Trolls are here. They are being shot from the wall, but the arrows are not helping." The girl was panicking and kept clamping on to Anuion while her eyes where wide open. Anuion threw the girl back and beckoned her to stay here. She should take his and Bordarigorn's bags downstairs. Anuion ran further down and entered the street that was lit by numerous fires on the street. People where running around and Anuion drew his sword. He ran to the wall as fast as his legs could carry him. It was a total mess. People where running around and no one was following orders. Men where shooting randomly from the walls. The men out for the troll had obviously returned and where on the wall. One of the men saw Anuion and came towards him. "Bordarigorn staid behind to give us a save retreat. Do something Edhel. You are our last hope!" The man screamed trough the violence. Anuion rushed up a wall, muttering about the stupidity. Bordarigorn proven himself very brave, but very stupid indeed. The elf looked down from the wall and saw the man on the ground between the two trolls that where attacking the wall. One of the trolls bashed against the wall with his full weight. As he stepped back, the human student of Anuion ran to him and bashed his sword against the ankle of the hideous monster. The beast screamed. Bordarigorn had struck flesh, but his sword was shattered. The rebounding metal had thrown Bordarigorn back on the grass. The troll grabbed the man by his torso and threw him over the wall. Bordarigorn flew over Anuion's head and crashed into the roof of the stable, which was lucky for him not very sturdy. Bordarigorn managed to land into the hay supply for the horses and was back on his feet in no time. He ran downstairs, but his injuries took their toll. He fell from the stairs. Anuion had rushed to him and was worried that the man was dead. On his way, the elf took up a strong spear with him. As he reached him, the man was lying on the bottom of the stable stairs, crying of pain. Anuion quickly took out some herbs he later explained to be Athelas. Bordarigorn screamed at the stinging pain from the plant. He stuck his fist in the air and punched Anuion down. "Don't ever do that again. You hear me ranger? What do you think? You could take those trolls down yourself? You idiot!" Anuion screamed. The elf handed the spear to the man so he could lean on it. But Bordarigorn, still stubborn like a steel plate, ran to the wall. Anuion followed him, heavily swearing in Quenyan. If his father had only heared this, he would be in so much trouble. But this was the heat of the battle and everything was permitted then. As he reached the wall, Bordarigorn was standing next to a box with javelins and was throwing them at the trolls. Several of the short spears where sticking out of the shoulders of the trolls. But Bordarigorn still had not managed to strike head. Anuion accompanied him on the ramparts, but was giving orders to the scattered defenses. After a while, the trolls has managed to cause a gap into the wall and where almost trough. The defenses where now little organized and javelins came from all direction. Near Anuion, a troll had a big hole in the wall. It was sticking his massive hand trough and tried to grab the men behind it. Anuion did not hesitate when the troll was sticking his head trough the opening. He took a javelin and threw it in the back of the monster. It screamed heavily. Anuion had obviously struck a nerve. He reacted immediately and shot an arrow after the javelin. But the troll closed his mouth in time and the arrow struck his teeth. Obsessed with massive fury, the troll grabbed Anuion and swung him around by his waist. Anuion tried to reach for his knife, but it was out of reach and the pain was too much for thinking of anything else. Bordarigorn saw his friend in is death struggle and felt like he was experiencing the pain himself. He could not stand this. He took the spear he had gotten for support, and jumped!  
  
He landed in the neck of the giant troll and almost lost grip if he had not clamped onto Anuion's javelin. But the human was too low to kill the troll. With extreme strength, taken from his anger and love for the elf, he stabbed the spear in the back of the troll's neck and it was jammed stuck. Bordarigorn, seriously injured, pulled himself up and reached the lower side of the back of the monster's skull. Wit the last power he had left in his body, Bordarigorn took out his knife and stabbed in the head of the giant beast. It struck brain. The cavetroll screamed out of pain and death struggle, but the steal had no merci. It was a hopeless battle and the troll doubled over. It fell down with a big bang and did not move. Bordarigorn got up and ran to his elfish companion. He was alive. But barely. His waist was smashed. He got up barely. Bordarigorn supported the elf to a save place. And then ran back to the walls. Several humans had managed to jump the troll and where stabbing at his skull. But many of the blades where not strong enough and broke. One of the men had got a firm grip with a javelin and was hanging from the back of the severely damaged troll. He was in the right position, but had no blade. Bordarigorn screamed as he noticed who was bungling down the giant creature. It was Bendora. Bordarigorn shouted the man's name and the speechless one turned around. Bordarigorn showed his blade and the man nodded. He threw it and the man wondrously caught it. With a powerful blow, he struck down the second troll. The troll fell down with a massive violence of sound. A loud cheer rang out from the throats of the warriors. Bordarigorn took his horn and blew till he was out of breath. The men celebrated un top of the trolls. Everyone was dancing around and Bordarigorn's horn sounded many times. Every time it was blown everyone let out a large howl. Even the elf Anuion cheered along.  
  
8  
  
The next day, everyone was working. The trolls had to be dragged away from the wall and taken apart for burial. They could not take them all the way to the mountains. That travel was way to long. Bordarigorn and Anuion where cutting apart the creatures with Anuion's blades and with carts, the people pulled of pieces. Other carts would take them to holes that where being dug in a field. Everybody worked. Women where manning the carts and the man where busy digging, cutting and rebuilding. It was a hell of a job. Bordarigorn had been cutting all day and at the end of the day, he carried a strange piece of roll with him. Anuion was to tired to ask. Bordarigorn lacked behind and said that he would be with him later, so Anuion just walked home. When his human friend had returned, he was not longer holding the strange piece of material and he was smiling for some reason. The next days where days of hard labor. Cows had to taken cared of, the trolls had to be buried and the wall had to be rebuild. And within all these tasks, live at home had to go on to. Children had to be raised, food had to be made and houses had to be cleaned. Not to mention the gardens. Bordarigorn was pleased to see that meat was back no the menu again. Anuion was less pleased. The descendants of Beorn where hard workers. That was one thing that was sure. Within the next two weeks, the trolls where buried. Bordarigorn had got back his old job of carrying trees from carts again and this time, Anuion was joining in the works too. He had no reading material and was bored with taking care of gardens after two weeks. Since there was no one to talk with. He loved nature, but these tamed displays, where not amusing him as the real thing. So days after he was seen riding carts and building on the wall. Anuion often went for water for him and Bordarigorn. The man still did not get as much as he should have done. Anuion could luckily prevent the man to dehydrate. When the wall was done again, Bordarigorn stuck his head into the water barrel and drank greedily. Yvonne dragged him out beckoning him to leave something for the others. He laughed and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. All the girls giggled heavily and the man roared. But both Yvonne and Bordarigorn knew that he was going to leave and that their love was only short. But she did not allow the man to go alone. She gave him a self-made blanket for the cold days and her parents filled up Anuion and Bordarigorn's rations. They where about to say goodbye to the town when Anuion went to the blacksmith. He ran in while grabbing his purse. Anuion was curious what business he had there. He figured that he had his old sword remade. So he settled back on his horse and waited with the rest of the audience that had came to see them off. After a moment or so, the man stepped out. Beaming. In his left arm, he held a giant shield. In his right, a mighty broad spear. His knife was in its sheath, but the sheath was different. It had the same color as the shield and the handle of the spear. Bordarigorn walked over to Anuion and got up his horse. He bowed over to the horse and whispered "Vanta ava tuuma. " again and then got up straight. Anuion had questioning eyes and Bordarigorn showed him the shield and handle of the spear. He smiled, obviously thinking he was clever and then bowed over to Anuion's ear. "Troll skin. Very tough stuff. Made a shield, sheaths and handle out of it. Shield has an under layer of steel." Bordarigorn whispered. Anuion smiled at him and then beckoned his horse to walk. Bordarigorn followed and blew his horn in this region one more time. The people shouted goodbyes and some children ran after the two horsemen. One of them being Aldor. Bordarigorn took a silver piece he had earned and gave it to the boy. With his newly acquired treasure, he went back to his parents. Bordarigorn looked back again, but Anuion pulled his face back. "The more you look, the faster you will ride back. Turn your back now and leave. You have done a brave thing back there Bordarigorn. You have most certainly did. You have earned a great deal with me." Bordarigorn's eyes widened. His mouth dropped and he suddenly was beaming more than ever. Bordarigorn. Anuion had used his name. He finally had earned the elf's respect. It was a perfect ending to a perfect adventure. As they rode on, Anuion was looking side lings and saw that Bordarigorn was in deep thought. He suddenly struck at the man and shouted: "Constant vig-" He was brisk interrupted by Bordarigorn's hand that had grabbed his wrist. Bordarigorn smiled at him and then threw the elf of his horse. "Constant vigilance!" Bordarigorn shouted as he was riding ahead of Anuion. Anuion climbed back on his horse and heared the taunting laughter of Bordarigorn who was riding on his horse. Anuion headed up with the man and was proud. The man had perfectly understood his lessons. The two went on debating the heavy battle in Sindarin and rode on their next camp. Who would know what would follow after that. Bordarigorn suddenly made a stop and made up his mind. "Don't know where you are going, but I am going to make a pit stop at home." Anuion agreed. He figured that the man wanted to tell his tale at home. He took out a map and asked where Bordarigorn lived. Bordarigorn pointed out an area near Bree and Anuion's eyes widened. He had not been there for 20 years. I would be nice to see it again. Anuion and Bordarigorn rode back to the boat and then unpacked their belongings of the horses and in the boat. Anuion whispered something to the horses, but was interrupted by Bordarigorn. He scribbled a note on the horse and then send it of back to Wurzee. Anuion got a quick look and smiled at the sweet note attached to the horse. That Bordarigorn sure had a soft inside.  
  
Yvonne,  
  
It has been a wonderful live with you. Do not miss me. There are a lot of  
good men that deserve you. May you life a peaceful live.  
  
Greetings,  
  
Bordarigorn  
  
The End 


End file.
